


You'll Never Fall So Far.

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean wants to know what flying feels like, and Castiel is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Fall So Far.

"What is it like?" Dean whispered, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"What is what like Dean?" Cas replied, shifting his position on the hood of the Impala to make it more comfortable for them.

"Flying, what is it like?"

Cas turned and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. "I could show you if you'd like."

Dean looked up at his boyfriend, his green eyes wide with joy, "really?"

Castiel laughed and hopped off the hood, his long black wings appeared and he shook them off, flexing the joints a few times before using them to lift himself a few feet in the air. When he landed Dean walked slowly over to him and ran his fingers through the large feathers.

Castiel let out a small moan and kissed the hunter passionately before taking a step back and holding out his hand. Dean's eyes flickered from Cas' hand, to his eyes, to his wings, and then back to his hand, uncertainty written clearly across his face.

"Do you trust me Dean?" Cas asked, flapping his wings once.

Dean nodded and stepped forward, reaching out and placing his hand in Cas'. Immediately Castiel launched them both high into the sky. Dean's grip tightened, but the angel wasn't worried about him falling. The flew higher and higher until the Impala was no more than a black ant. Dean screwed his eyes shut, suddenly remembering his fear of heights. He tried to call out to Cas, to tell him that he was done, but no sound came out.

"Dean," He heard Castiel's voice as if the angel was inside his head. "Dean, nod if you can hear me."

Dean nodded. "Good. Do you trust me?" Dean looked up at Castiel and gasped, the angel above him was beautiful. The sunlight streamed through the pitch black feathers and his eyes brought the blue sky behind him to shame. His hair was even messier then when they had started and the massive wings flapped effortlessly, keeping both his and Dean's weight in the air. Dean licked his lips and nodded. "I trust you Cas."

Then he was falling, he tightened his grip on Castiel's hand only to find that Castiel had let go. A scream was ripped from his throat and he felt like his stomach was in his chest.

Castiel didn't let him fall for too long though and soon Dean was being held safe, still falling, in Castiel's arms.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel's waist and held on for dear life.

"I've got you." He heard Castiel say into his ear. He looked up, eyes locking with the angel's as they fell together. He leaned closer and kissed his fallen angel with more passion then ever before as they greedily sucked and nipped, tongues sliding together as they claimed each other as their own. Just before they hit the ground, Castiel's wings flared out behind him and they toppled softly into the grass. Lips still locked as Castiel rolled over so that Dean was on top of him and them wrapped them both safe in his wings.

"I will never let you fall so far that you can't be saved." Castiel murmured, pulling the shaking hunter closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Please let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
